Paper Hearts and Plastic Strings
by thelustygiraffe
Summary: Wow.. Poor Zexion. Mentions of Demyroku, Akuzeku and Zemyx. Contains YAOI do not read if you no likey!


**A.N. YAY! Idk. Its a songfic. Enjoy. My bestfriend Joey wrote the song its called "Paper Hearts and Plastic Strings" *Yes his song titles are like Panic At The Disco's lol* and the idea popped in my head. The part's where it refers to a boy, in the actual song it refers to a girl. So please enjoy, and for those of you who have put Tattoos to your alerts or whatever, an update will be here shortly. I promise.**

* * *

Can you tell me where we went wrong,  
and where everyone else went right?  
Can you tell me what I've done  
to deserve this every night?

Light blue silver hair glistened under the street lamp, as the rain began to fall. What did he do, to deserve the other boy's anger? He was obedient, he listened, but yet, the other boy was never satisfied. He threw punches left to right, leaving the bluenette to cower, and cry himself to sleep. The other boy just laughed at his pain.

You promised me you'd never hurt me,  
but yet here you are hitting me.  
You promised me you'd always love me  
When will I stop believing the lie?

A car pulled up and the passenger door swung open. "Get in." An unpleasant, cruel, and familiar voice said. The bluenette scampered into the car and looked at his hands that he placed gently in his lap. The other boy grabbed his face and crushed their lips in a bruising kiss, and then pulling back, smacking the smaller boy hard across the face. "What have I told you? You NEVER EVER run off like that, you little slut!" The older boy said. The bluenette looked at his hands again, trying to hide the tears. "I understand, Demyx." The bluenette said. Demyx glared at him. "God, after all I do for you, Zexion. After EVERYTHING I've done for you. You just run off."

You lie to me over and over  
yet I still want more.  
You yell at me and call me things  
I've never heard before.  
Yet somehow I love you  
and I can't let go  
of all the lies you've told me.  
I'll hang on to every thread.

Zexion tried to hold back. He knew what would happen if he fought back. But he was tired of being mistreated and he opened the door of the car again, because they still haven't left. "Where the in the hell do you think you're going? Get back in the car!" Demyx shouted. Zexion stepped out. "I'm done, Demyx! I know you've been cheating on me. And, on top of that, you have been abusing me since day one! You promised me you would change! Promised me you would never hurt me! And guess what, Demyx? You have succeeded in taken whatever little pride I had left!" He yelled. Demyx was beyond furious. He got out of the car and looked at Zexion. "You know what? You are right. I AM cheating on you, Zexion! And do you know why? It's because you're worthless, Zex. You're not good at anything. You are worse than shit! No one will ever love you, Zexion, so just run away. I have Roxas now. He is EVERYTHING I need." Demyx said. Zexion started to walk away from the car.

I don't understand what I did  
to deserve the things you've done.  
I can't figure out  
when my happiness had left.

Demyx grabbed Zexion's arm. Zexion glared at him. "You said I could just run away, Demyx. Or was that a lie too? It seems that's all your good at. You are a liar, Demyx." Demyx smacked him hard across the face. Zexion spit out blood on the sidewalk and yanked his arm away. "Fuck you."

I don't think I love you  
but I tell myself I do  
I can't figure out  
If I really love you

Zexion walked away from Demyx, and walked to his closest friend's house. He rang the door bell and waited for his red headed friend to answer. The rain began to fall hard and fast, drenching the bluenette. The red head's twin answered the door. "Rio," Zexion said. "Is Axel here?" Rio pointed up the stair case and Zexion ran up them. He threw open Axel's door and the red head just looked at him.

You lie to me over and over  
yet I still want more.  
You yell at me and call me things  
I've never heard before.  
Yet somehow I love you  
and I can't let go  
of all the lies you've told me.  
I'll hang on to every thread.

Axel stood up and walked over to Zexion, holding his face in his hands. Blood dripped from Zexion's mouth, and tears began to fall from his eyes, just like the rain outside. Axel didn't have to question why. He already knew that his best friend's boyfriend abused Zexion and mistreated him. Axel wiped the blood away and pressed his lips to Zexion's.

I don't want to let go  
now that he's here.  
And I don't want to go back to you  
now that I have him!  
You can't tell me where to go  
or who to love  
because I have him  
And he treats me so much better  
So much better than you do.

Zexion didn't hesitate in kissing back. He waited for this moment. He didn't care if he felt worthless when Demyx hurt him, because now he felt like something… or someone… who was worth having a life and somebody to love him.

Axel loved him.

* * *

**Awwww stupid Demyx! Poor Zexion. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Well loves and stuff~~**  
**Selvaina 3**


End file.
